


That voyuer, that scene

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke can't remember what it was he wanted to talk to with Akira but now all he wants to do is jerk off and paint what he is seeing. He also wants to see more





	That voyuer, that scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That self work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891666) by [purplefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox). 

> Not a continuation of That Self work, more of a remix what If

In Yusuke’s defence he really had been thinking of continuing their conversation. Everything had seemed fine he had not though about invading Akira’s privacy. He had called out when he had headed up the stairs. He had heard something but he realized that what he had heard was not a ‘come up’

He had not thought of Akira in an erotic way before. He was strong, he was their leader. He was surprisingly pretty. When he dressed casually and when he was Joker. Their cocky charismatic leader. Yusuke had thought him perfect for a portrait but his line for pleasure and art had not been crossed. Now it was being crossed in a big way. Akira was startlingly erotic.

He had not intended to spy. That had never been his intention he had wanted to speak, about what he now had no idea. Not when he saw his friend, his leader on his bed lost to pleasure. Lost to the things he was doing to himself.

Yusuke was crouched on the step his eyes locked on what he could see. What a scene, he did not want to look away. His eyes were locked to the movement of Akira’s body, the way his fingers moved and the way he reacted. So sensitive their charismatic Joker. So beautiful. So needy it was beautiful to see.

But Yusuke was spying. He was witnessing something that should not be witnessed. But he could not move his feet. In his pants he was stirring. He pressed a hand against it as though that would stop anything as he watched Akira rock into his own hand. Thrust his hips against the sheets of his bed and- more lube.

“How erotic.” He gasped as he watched Akira sit up and spread his legs. The way he caressed himself. the way he touched himself before he slid a finger into himself. The moan he gave. There was no way that Yusuke would be able to move from that spot.

He was now painfully hard watching. Sweat covered Akira’s face as he moved his fingers and he teased himself. What a sight he made, with no clue that he was making it. So erotic, so beautiful. Yusuke was humbled and aroused at the same time.

One finger moved to two, the volume of Akira’s cries increased. He shifted on the bed. Searching for what? The perfect angle? Yusuke could sympathize but he was thankful. Everything but Akira on display he was simply too beautiful. His cries were needy his face, Yusuke had no idea what to look at first.

He did not want to call attention to himself but his pants were painful. Unzipping may cause noise. He had to ease his pants over his erection instead. Heavy in his hand, Yusuke gave his reddened erection a look as he gently stroked himself. so heavy and with every cry and moan from Akira he reacted.

Joker, Akira was so intense and pretty that it was almost unfair. He pressed against the railings as he watched. His crown leaked as Akira spread his legs and knelt. The things he whispered came right to Yusuke’s ears. The need, the want. He needed something inside him, more than fingers.

Yusuke’s hand clenched around himself as one more finger joined Akira’s two. Three fingers and the cry he released into the pillow made Yusuke’s cock throb. It was intensely unfair. He gently stroked himself his eyes more on the scene.

Akira chasing pleasure. Rocking his hips into his own thrusts. Biting and crying into his pillow. Thrusting his fingers deep inside of himself. cries and pleas escaping. When he shuddered all over Yusuke’s breath caught. That was until he watched Akira press a fourth finger inside of himself.

“How much can you take?” He whispered softly. The stretch, that had to burn but by the way Akira reacted it seemed to be just what he wanted. How much could he take? What more did he need?

“So thick.” Akira sobbed and Yusuke’s cock reacted. He gripped the base of his cock hard to prevent himself from coming at Akira’s voice. His entire palm was slick from his own precum. The sight and Akira’s sound was too much. “Yusuke. _Yusuke_.” He sobbed and Yusuke froze. “Fuck me.”

Whiteness was all Yusuke knew for a few seconds. When he was able to gather himself. When he was able to pull himself together, he became aware of the whiteness that covered his hands. The side of his bag as well. The top of the stairs also carried evidence of his release. He swore to himself and wiped it away.

It was his name Akira had called? Begged for? The one that Akira desired. The thing he wanted and the person he wanted inside of him while he fingered himself so lewdly. He wanted Yusuke?

He needed to clean up. this was something private that he had intruded on. Yusuke gingerly looked towards the bed. Akira was face down and panting, his body shuddering after his apparent release. Yusuke needed to go, he had already seen too much.

He had seen but now he wanted. He could see in his head the lewd picture Akira had made. So beautiful and so erotic. What could Yusuke do?

X

Akira had cried out for him. He wanted him, Yusuke made him want and need. Yusuke lay in his futon as the images from the afternoon haunted him. Akira had been so beautiful. He had twisted and cried out. Fingered himself and made such delighted sounds.

Watching from far had been insightful. He had taken in all of Akira’s body but up close. He would have seen more. It would have been a better picture. Watching Akira open himself up for Yusuke.

Open himself up for him. Yusuke swore silently and slipped his hand into his night pants. The image of Akira fingering himself three fingers deep and still sobbing for more. That made him react. It made him want. Just what had Akira done to him?

And what would he even do about it? Yusuke groaned as he gently touched his tip. Already hard and leaking. He swiped away the precum but more only followed. He rubbed his fingers against his tip shuddering with every brush. Every single touch made his erection twitch and leak but that was to be expected.

In his head, the lewd beauty that was Akira danced in his head. So beautiful their cocky Joker. The way he had asked. Thrust his fingers deep, his body had seemed consumed in the flames of lust.

Did Yusuke want to take him or draw him? His body did not react to his need to work but he could see the future painting so well it might as well be right there before him completed.

He groaned as he circled his tip with his slick fingers, it was not enough it could never be enough. He groaned again and let his fingers make a loose fist. He slid it down his shaft taking in the feeling of his wet hand against his hardness.

The things Akira had said, he had been thinking about Yusuke. Yusuke’s cock had been on Akira’s mind, it was not as if he would not have seen it before. Bath houses and changing. Akira had looked and seen something in Yusuke that he liked enough to seek release in the middle of the day. How lewd.

Akira was pretty but locked like that, lost to pleasure like that. How erotic. Yusuke could not take his mind off of it and his body was reacting to all of his. His blood was hot and in his hand his arousal only twitched and leaked in his hand.

He had watched but he wished he had seen more, he wished he could have been closer, watched earlier. Watched the clothes come off. Watch Akira prepare himself and touch himself more. Had there been more whispers before he had walked in? More of his name?

He could only groan as his hand got slick. Only moan as his fingers teased his tip and his slit before he moved his slick hand down his shaft. Then back up to drive a shudder from himself. then back down the memory of Akira’s sobs and cries in his ears.

So beautiful and so erotic. Yusuke wanted to touch him. He wanted to touch him with his hands. With his brush. Trace over that erotic slick skin. Capture it on canvas but it was more than that. He had whispered Yusuke’s name, pleaded for him. Yusuke wanted to make him his.

His hand was tight on his erection as his pace increased. The sensitive underside he slid his fingers against to make his erection bob and leak and he sought release for himself. Akira had cried out for him. Akira had pleaded for him. He wanted Yusuke, so intensely. He fantasized about him. He wanted to have Yusuke inside of him. Their beautiful leader was so lewd. The contrast was so sexy.

Those beautiful eyes of Akira’s. Yusuke wished he could have seen them when they reached pleasure. It would have made the picture perfect. He groaned as his erection throbbed in his hand. He was so close, Akira’s moans in his memory. The longing in his heart.

When he burst it was with a gasp that filled his dorm room. Yusuke lay on his back trying to catch his breath as he spilled all over his shirt and stomach. It did not relieve the ache inside of himself. If anything his longing for Akira had only increased.

X

This was tainting it. Yusuke was positive that it was tainting it. Never mind that no one else would see it, that he had no intentions of letting anyone else near this painting. He propped his hand on the wall near his finished canvas as he panted.

Akira was captured on paint, so beautiful, slick skin and reddened lips. His arousal captured on canvas and his need. Not his eyes, Yusuke refused to guess at their beauty. He kept them closed but Akira was still beautiful. Needing and beautiful.

His hand moved along his erection as he stared at his completed work. He was heavy and he throbbed in his hand. He had worked without a problem but the moment he had seen the completed work his blood had heated. He was out of control, Yusuke knew that but right now he needed so strongly.

He panted as he worked his hand, Akira was so beautiful and he seemed so out of reach most of the time. Beautiful but out of reach. Cocky and cool. A smile that lit the whole room up when he was relaxed.

But he could look like _that_. He could sound like _that_, how lewd. How erotic. The sound of Yusuke’s erection, his wet hand moving up and down his shaft merged with the sound of his own harsh pants. His hand was slick with his own precum. He moved his hand to move his ache but he just throbbed in his hand and ached more while he stared at the Akira he had painted.

Beautiful, almost untouchable. Full of need, seeking pleasure and finding it. He was so beautiful that Yusuke felt the same way he had felt when he had crouched on the stairs. He should not look but he could not keep his eyes away. He could not keep his hand from himself. it was intense, painfully so. Akira was so beautiful.

The beauty in his body. Yusuke felt he could be driven mad by it. Maybe he would have been thrown into madness if he had glimpsed Akira’s eyes. It certainly felt like it.

His fingers teased his crown before he slipped his finger against the slit in the head. His body shuddered and his head bowed as pleasure raced up his spine. A low moan escaped his lips as he shuddered once more. Cum spilt from him to the ground, over his hand and over his completed piece. A spurt even landed on part of the painting that Akira’s face was. It took a while to stop his hands from shaking enough that Yusuke could make himself wipe it away. “Beautifully lewd.” He sighed as he wiped his release away.


End file.
